First Time for Chanyeol
by RafiHdwrd
Summary: Ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan 'itu' pertama kali Yaoi, NC, OOC


Title: First Time for Chanyeol

Main Cast: - Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Category: Yaoi, boyxboy, NC-(gatau NC berapa)

Author: RafiHdwrd

NO COPAS! My first FF in here^^

.

.

.

Malam itu, para anggota EXO baru kembali dari Taiwan setelah ikut berpartisipasi dalam sebuah acara musik. Saat sampai di dorm, para anggota kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Chanyeol, sang namja-chingunya. Ya, 'namja-chingu'. Mereka berpacaran, sejak kejadian malam itu, pada saat selesai syuting, Chanyel menyatakan perasaannya kepada Bakehyun.

"Ada apa, chagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi. Chanyeol sangat bergairah saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat terlihat tampan dengan eye-linernya yang begitu tebal. Chanyeol sangat suka saat Baekhyun dirias dengan eye-liner yang tebal. Ia selalu berkata, 'Baekhyun-ah, kau terlihat imut dengan eye-linermu itu'.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara aneh dikamar sebelah, kamar Sehun-Luhan. Terdengar suara desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aaaahhhh, Luhanniee, fasssttteerrrr... ahhh".

"Suara apa itu, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara desahan itu, langsung berpikir, 'Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka tidak capek, setelah hari ini tampil, mereka asyik melakukan itu'.

"Sudah lupakan saja, munkin mereka sedang bermain" Jawab Baekhyun asal dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol semakin bingung, karena suara desahan itu semakin keras dan kali ini berasal dari mulut Luhan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan-hyung sih? Aku mau coba liat, ah". Chanyeol pun langsung keluar kamar dan pergi menuju ke kamar Sehun-Luhan. Saat itu kamar Sehun-Luhan tidak terkunci (betapa bodohnya mereka-"). Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu pelan. Dan saat pintu terbuka sedikit, ia langsung melihat adegan 'itu'. Chanyeol tak dapat melihat jelas, karena posisi Luhan dan Sehun membelakangi pintu. Ia melihat Sehun sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil memaju-mundurkan badannya. Sedangkan Luhan berada didepan Sehun menungging sambil mendesah. Keduanya tak memakai sehelai busana apapun. Hampir saja ia ingin masuk dan bertanya apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan, tiba-tiba ada yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Spontan Chanyeol kaget dan langsung berbalik. Ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri dibelakangnya hanya dengan memakai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Butir-butir air turun dari rambutnya yang basah, ke leher, lalu turun ke badan dan perutnya yang telah membentuk sedikit 'abs'. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menelan ludah. Baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi.

Bakehyun langsung menarik Chanyeol dengan lembut menuju kamar mereka. Lalu menutup dan menguncinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya penasaran dan ingin tahu, apa yang dilakukan mereka, hyung" Jawab Chanyeol. Tak lama, terdengr lagi suara desahan. Kali ini sangat panjang dan keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dan itu membuat 'junior' Bakehyun bangun. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Chanyeol semakin penasaran apa yang dilakukan mereka.

"Yak! Hyung, apa yang dilakukan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Wajahnya dibuat selucu mungkin dengan aegyo-nya. Chanyeol pun bingung mau menjawab apa. Ia hanya dam saja.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku. Kalau kau tak mau jawab, aku akan marah padamu" Ancam Chanyeol dan langsung menggembungkan mulutnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan seperti itu, Yeollie" Pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap diam dan masih memalingkan wajahnya. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Tapi kau janji jangan beritahu pada siapapun, oke?" Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun langsung kembali menatap Baekhyun. Tetapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa dibibirnya basah dan manis. Tanpa komando, ia pun langsung melumat balik bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan membuat Chanyeol hampir kehabisan oksigen. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Chanyeol yang hampir kehabisan oksigen langsung melepas lumatannya dan pindah menciumi leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit kecil leher Chanyeol dan membuat_ kissmark. _Hal itu membuat kenikmatan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia pun langsung mendesah, "Yak! Baekhyun-ah, nikmaaattt.."

Baekhyun pun langsung melepas semua pakaian Chanyeol sampai _full naked_ sambil tetap menciumi tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung melepas handuk yang dari tadi menjadi penghalang 'junior'nya. Ia langsung menggenggam 'junior' milik Chanyeol yang sudah menegang dan mengocoknya.

"Baekhyun-ah, terussss..." racau Chanyeol. Desahan-desahan keluar dari mulutnya, membuat 'junior' Bakehyun semakin menegang. Setelah puas membuat banyak _kissmark_ di leher Chanyeol, Bakehyun turun dan menicumi nipple kanan Chanyeol, Sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin nipple kiri Chanyeol dan tangan kanannya mengocok 'junior' Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat merasa nikmat. Tiga titik sensitifnya diberi kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Ia pun terus mendesah. "Aaahhh...Aaahhh..."

Bakehyun turun ke perut Chanyeol yang sedikit membentuk 'abs'. Dan sampai di 'junior' Chanyeol, ia langsung mengulumnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol yank kuat hanya bisa mendesah dan menjambak lembut rambut Baekhyun.

Tak lama, 'junior' Chanyeol membesar dan langsung mengeluarkan lahar putih bersamaan dengan desahannya yang panjang. Baekhyun tak menelan semua. Ia ingin berbagi dengan Chanyeol. Ia kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol sambil berbagi sperma dan bertukar saliva. Chanyeol merasa ada rasa aneh dalam mulutnya. Ia tak peduli dan langsung menelan semuanya.

Sambil terus melumat bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun menusukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol kaget dan melepas lumatan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasakan sedikit sakit pada lubangnya.

"Kau ingin tahu, kan. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil. "Diamlah dan nikmatilah kalau begitu" Ujar Baekhyun dan langsung meneruskan aktivitasnya. Kali ini ia memasukkan dua jarinya. Itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. "Aaaa! Pelan-pelan sedikit, hyung" Baekhyun memperlambat tempo permainannya. Setelah dirasanya lubang Chanyeol mampu memuat 'junior' miliknya yang besar, ia langsung meniduri Chanyeol di atas kasur dan mengangkangkan kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba memasukkan 'junior'nya kedalam lubang Chanyeol yang masih sangat sempit.

"Aaaa!" Teriak Chanyeol saat 'junior' Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol kesakitan ia bertanya, "Kalau kau kesakitan, lebih baik tidak kita lanjutkan saja, chagi."

"Jangan, lanjutkan saja, hyung. Aku masih kuat kok." Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus memasukkan 'junior'nya. Butiran air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengurangi kesakitan Chanyeol dengan melumat bibirnya. Tak lama, Chanyeol merasa seperti ada aliran listrik masuk dalam tubuhnya. Dan membuat ia mendesah. Ternyata, Baekhyun memasukkan 'junior'nya dan menusuk titik prostat Chanyeol. "Lebiiihhh cceeppaatt, hyyuunngg." Pinta Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol langsung mempercepat tempo permainannya. Desahan-desahan mereka memenuhi kamar. "Yeollieee, lubangmu sangat sempiiiitt..." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia pun mengocok 'junior' Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin keras mendesah, "Aahhh, hyuungg.. Akkkuuu mmaauuu kkelluuaarrr..." Baekhyun semakin mempercepat tusukan dan kocokannya. Tak lama, mereka mengeluarkan lahar putihnya hampir bersamaan. Mereka akhirnya bersih-bersih dan naik ke kasur untuk tidur. "Kau sudah tahu kan apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan Sehun" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Dan itu terasa nikmat. Terima kasih hyung" Jawab Chanyeol dan langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu tidur.

Dikamar Sehun-Luhan

"Haha, Luhannie.. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai." Kata Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Aku terangsang mendengarnya. Apakah kau mau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Luhan dengan memasang tampang aegyo-nya yang sangat imut.

"Baiklah. Tapi gantian seperti tadi yaa." Jawab Sehun.

Paginya...

"Yak! Sehunnie, Luhannie." Panggil Baekhyun saat sedang mereka sedang masak untuk sarapan di dapur. Mereka berdua menengok bersamaan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan yang sedang memasak telur untuk mereka berdua. "Sehunnie! Jangan peluk aku. Aku sedang masak, berbahaya tau!" Ujar Luhan. Tapi Sehun tak mengindahkan suara Luhan dan terus memeluk Luhan.

"Kalian berdua! Jika mau melakukan 'itu', suara kalian jangan keras-keras. Itu menggangguku, tau!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau malah terangsang dan melakukannya dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Ujar Sehun dan diikuti tawa Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang bingung bagaimana dua makhluk ini bisa tahu apa yang dilakukannya semalam dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja kami tahu, desahan kalian berdua cukup keras dan terdengar sampai ke kamar kami." Jawab Luhan.

"Iya, bahkan kami sampai terangsang dan melakukan 1 ronde lagi, haha.." Kata Sehun menambahkan.

"Yak, Sehunnie. Jangan mengumbar hubungan kita semalam. Bagaimana kalau Suho hyung tau. Kita pasti kena hukuman." Kata Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan telur ceplok ke atas piring. Lalu mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam heran dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka tadi.

.

.

.


End file.
